A casual day in the life of Scott
by Weewoowee
Summary: I know that the FNAF nightguards are pretty much a dead fandom, but I still personally enjoy the AU and the ship PG x PG. I wanted to write something cute and off the wall, so here it is. I hope it isn't too boring. Contains: 'Risque' comments and Swearing


The alarm went off.

"Already?' Scott thought groggily as he slowly sat up. His fingers reached for the alarm's reset button, missed, and the alarm starter to complain once again. "Alright, Alright.." He mummbled softly as he lifted himself from the bed. With a swift click the bitching ceased and the room quiet once more. Scott turned around and took a glance to see if his lover was disturbed or not. A gentle smirk spread across Scott's lips as he noticed Vincent hadn't even stirred...infact, he was snoring loudly and appeared to be drooling.

Scott lifted his arms above his head in a stretch and itched at his tummy. "Another day of defending myself against potential murder" Scott sighed to himself. He walked over to his shared closet, rummaged through the hangers and found his work uniform; a faded blue button up and a pair of black pants. Scott changed into his work clothes and then kicked his pajamas into a pile of laundry next to the door. "It's Vincent's turn to do laundry. He better hop to it." Scott said. He slipped on his shoes and grasped the doorknob, glancing back at Vincent one more time. He stood in limbo for a moment, debating if he should just leave. Scott quietly creeped around to Vincent's side of the bed and gave him a quick smooch on the brow. Vincent groaned and took in a deep breath, then proceeded to snore again. Scott smiled and whispered a goodbye then headed down stairs to take off for work.

When he arrived he noticed Jeremy standing out front with Fritz. By the looks of it they must have been joking around; Fritz looked like he was about to piss himself laughing. Scott climbed out of the car just as Jeremy turned his head.

"Heya PG!" he chirped and waved.

"Hey kiddo. What are you two doing over here?" Scott asked

"Ah! We actually didn't mean to stand here for so long. We just got back from his place," Jeremy pointed his tumb towards Fritz, who was trying to catch his breath.

"We are now headed over to mine. Our sleep scheduel is all messed up so we've just kinda been hanging around." Scott nodded and then looked over at Fritz.

"That's fine. But what the hell is his problem? He sounded like he was dying."

"Oh!! Yeah um.. it's kinda a stupid thing, Y'know. I was telling about how Mike-" Fritz snorted.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways, we're gonna go watch horror movies. While we do that, you should probably get your tush in there. Who knows what those things are doing right now." Jeremy said.

Scott nodded and walked towards the doors.

"Bye guys, have fun."

Fritz and Jeremy both waved, walked a bit, turned back to Scott, snickered, and continued on their way. Scott thought of when he first met Jeremy. "That kid has really come far." Scott thought as he unlocked the doors and let himself in. He looked at his watch. 11:55. He had five minutes to get into the office.

He got into the office and sat in the chair, the most ungodly uncomfortable chair he had ever had to sit in. Scott's shift went by like a breeze. The dumb animals were mainly inactive, except for Chica, who was banging around in the kitchen. Scott almost fell asleep twice, but the second time he had been awoken by his watch.

Scott yawned softly and made his way out to the car. His drive home was a blur and by the time he got home he felt like he could pass out on the front steps. Scott let himself in and walked upstairs. When he walked into his bedroom he was greeted by Vincent, who was awake and sipping from a mug while playing on his phone. Scott kicked off his shoes and then flopped face first onto his side of the bed.

"Welcome home, love." Vincent said. There was a slight chuckle in his voice.

"...nng."

"Rough day?" Vincent sat down his phone and cup and ran his hand through Scott's hair.

"No. Tired."

Vince smirked.

"I was lonely while you were gone~"

Scott lifted his head

"That's a lie. You were alseep"

Vincent pulled Scott up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well. I tried to spoon you and realized you had already left for work." Vincent stuck out his bottom lip.

"Pssssh," Scott couldn't help but grin.

"You're such a dork."

Vincent leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"Yeah. But you know you love this dork."

"Mmm," Scott gave him another kiss and then rested his head on Vincent's shoulder.

"Y'know..If I weren't so tired, I'd give you a bit more than a kiss...well, more than a bit." Vincent blushed a bit.

"Woooooow. Getting a bit confident, are you scotty?"

"No. I'm just tired."

"Then go to sleep, dummy."

But he already was.


End file.
